This invention relates to merchandise display stands and more particularly display stands made of cardboard, paper board or corrugated paper board and similar materials.
Numerous types of merchandise stands have been developed. Some display stands consist of a merchandise containing case resting horizontally on top of a support stand. Other display stands consist of a merchandise containing case merely resting in a substantially vertical position on a pedestal or shelve provided in front of a vertical stand. In the latter type of display stand, the merchandise case is not securely mounted to the support stand such that it can easily separate or fall off from the stand accidentally. Furthermore, most of the support stands require time consuming assembly and erection and they are awkward to assemble; particularly if a large number of such display stands are to be erected at the same time it would be very time consuming to assemble them.
Conventional display bases are shipped in boxes and transported from the manufacturer to the retailer. In order to save on shipping space and freight charges, they are usually composed of many separate pieces that must be assembled. The retail stores are forced to assemble mismatched displays that crowd their aisles.
The present invention provides easy to erect merchandise stands and trays wherein the stands are formed from a single board and the trays are formed from a single board. This avoids assembly and the need to handle a large number of pieces. Both boards are shipped flat and folded to occupy little shipping space.